1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical connector having a double retaining mechanism for preventing electrical terminals from being withdrawn from a connector housing.
2. Prior Art
In an electrical connector used to make a connection between wire harnesses or a connection between a wire harness and electrical equipment, each terminal inserted into an electrically-insulative housing of the connector is retained against disengagement or withdrawal therefrom, by either a so-called case lance or a terminal lance. However, the retaining force applied by such retaining means is not sufficient. Particularly, it is imperative from a safety standpoint to avoid incomplete insertion of a terminal into a connector housing and to avoid disengagement of the terminal therefrom in an automobile which is running and is subjected to vibration. For this reason, recently, electrical connectors having a double retaining mechanism have been increasingly used.
Japanese Laid-Open (Kokai) Utility Model Application No. 109887/76 discloses one such electrical connector in which an insertion hole is formed through a plug body (insulative housing) containing contact terminals, and an insertion pin is inserted into the insertion hole so that the peripheral surface of the insertion pin is engaged with a shoulder formed on a contact portion of the contact terminal engageable with its mating terminal, thereby achieving a double retention of the terminal.
With this construction, however, regardless of whether the insertion pin is inserted into the insertion hole or not, the female and male terminals can be engaged with each other, and therefore there is a risk that the electrical connector may be used without attaching the insertion pin to the plug body or housing, thus failing to provide an intended double retaining of the electrical terminals.